A Blue Dress, Dinner with a Cowboy and a Kiss
by beadsnlace
Summary: Because sometimes I think there are scenes that get cut and it bothers me. My take on the missing scene from season 1 episode 18 "Doubt". Diane and Kurt are my favorite characters. This is my first foray into writing, constructive reviews always welcome. Disclaimer: The characters you know do not belong to me, the ones you don't are mine.
1. Realizations

She'd panicked...she'd left work several hours early and spent almost an hour trying to decide on what to wear. Dinner had been going so nicely, he was a wonderful companion and she was thoroughly enjoying spending the evening with him. And then he'd kissed her.

And Diane Lockhart, law firm partner/owner and the city's top litigator had panicked, because really, "what was she doing"?. So she had left. She just simply had to, because with just that one kiss he had turned her world upside down. But not before kissing him again, because she had really wanted to kiss him again. She still wanted to kiss him, but she also really wanted to do "other" things with him and to him. And if he did "other" things as well as he kissed then she was in deep deep trouble.

Now she was pacing in the sitting area of the hotel lobby, feeling torn between leaving and going back to him. She really wanted to go back to him.

Her cell phone buzzing in her purse caught her attention causing her to stop pacing the floor, swiping the screen open she saw a text waiting, from him.

**Diane, are you ok? Where are you?"** Even after she had walked away from him, he was concerned about her. *Oh damn. I am so way in over my head here.* she thought to herself, watching her rebellious traitorous fingers send a reply **Yes. Lobby sitting area near the outside garden**. Staring at the screen, she took a deep breath and waited for his reply. It did not come as a text.

Kurt McVeigh was not going to just give up. He was having difficulty believing that she had left because of their political differences. Things had been going so well, and she seemed to be having a good time. He had certainly been enjoying her company. Her smile just lit up the room and her laugh was so infectious. He couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed a date so much. And then, unable to stop himself, he kissed her. And instead of pulling away from him she had leaned in, kissing him back and leaving him just more than a little entranced. And then she had left.

But she had kissed him before she walked away, and not just a little peck on the lips. No, this kiss was all her soft lips sliding against his, their tongues melded together, soft and warm and wet, leaving him more than just a little breathless. Damn, but she could kiss. And he really wanted to kiss her again.

Nope, he was not letting her just walk away. But when he got to the hotel lobby she was nowhere to be seen. *damn* he thought. Concerned about where she had gone he sent a quick text, scanning the large room again. Just as her reply came across the screen on his phone he caught a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye.

Crossing the room he walked up behind her and slipped his left arm around her waist, pulling her up against him, his right hand curling around her upper arm before slowly sliding down to her hand, lacing his fingers with hers, trapping her cell phone between their hands.

He had caught her off guard and she sucked in a sharp breath. "Kurt..." the rest lost as he nuzzled against her, his lips soft on her neck below her ear. Catching her gold hoop earring in his teeth he tugged on it lightly, the sensation of his soft breath in her ear and the earring tugging on her earlobe causing another gasp to escape her, her head falling back on his shoulder. "oh god..." her sigh soft and breathy. Releasing her earring, he left a trail of soft bites along her neck, smiling to himself every time she gasped at his actions.

She was lost, just lost. Because he was VERY very good at what he was doing! And dammit, all he was doing was kissing her neck and she felt like she could just fly apart in his arms. If this is how he makes her feel and she's still fully dressed, heaven help her if he ever got her naked. She knew she wouldn't stand a chance, and right now all she wanted was his hands on her bare skin, everywhere, anywhere that he could touch, his hands, his lips, his...

She gasped again as his left hand slid from her waist to rest just below her breast, his thumb slowly rubbing higher until he felt her nipple harden in response and then he bit her neck again, right below her ear, smiling at the strangled noise that came from her throat. "oh my god"...she moaned, her fingernails digging into the back of his hand. Yep, she was a goner and she knew it.

Nuzzling her ear again he softly whispered "are you sure you still want to leave?" leaving another kiss on her neck.

She tried to answer him, but the words wouldn't come, softly clearing her throat she turned her head a little "Leave? Yes, I probably should leave." her statement bringing disappointment with it. "But I am more than certain that I absolutely want to stay!" Because there was no way in hell she was leaving until he had finished what he'd started.

Pulling her hand free from his she turned in his arms, wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. And when he responded, his lips sliding against hers, tongues melded together, warm and soft and wet, her knees gave way. Pulling her up against his chest he broke the kiss.

"Honey, we need to go somewhere else right now or we're liable to get kicked out of here for indecent something, I'm sure." his words causing her to laugh. "OK, let's go...somewhere..." her smile positively brilliant.

Letting her go just enough to remove his jacket he draped it around her shoulders and then handed her phone back to her, muting it she dropped it in her purse. "What, why are you giving me your jacket? Aren't we going upstairs?"

"We are, I just thought you might want it since you didn't bring one" sliding his hand inside the jacket and up her body, his hand resting on her breast again, she could feel her body responding to his touch, her eyes drifting closed, a slight blush warming her cheeks. She was smart and he knew she had figured it out as soon as his hand touched her again.

"Um, yes, I can see your point, thank you", her formality causing him to laugh. Grasping the lapels of his jacket her pulled her in for another kiss.

Slipping his arm around her shoulders he held her close as they headed for the elevators that would take them up to the 5th floor and his room. Focused as they were on each other, neither saw the dark skinned man watching them as they crossed the lobby. His shrewd eyes following until they entered the elevator. He smiled as he ran his hand over his shaved head, a plan forming in his mind.


	2. Anticipations

After pressing the button for the 5th floor, Kurt looked back at Diane. "Last chance to change your mind" he offered. As the elevator doors closed she twisted the fingers of her right hand in the front of his shirt, pulling him closer.

"Kiss me" she whispered before pressing her lips to his again. As soon as her lips touched his he pulled her up against his chest, his tongue sliding over her lower lip, a soft moan escaping her. He tangled his hand in her hair, tipping her head back a little and placing a line of soft kisses on her neck and lower jaw. Her fingers tightening on his shirt, she took a step towards him, trying to push him up against the elevator wall.

Chuckling against her ear he spun her around and pinned her up against the wall instead. "Hmmm...that works too!" her soft laughter bringing a smile to his face. He kissed her again, their lips sliding together, tongues touching, tasting, teasing, the kiss warm and wet and full of passion. It left her, and him, breathless. Slipping his hands under his jacket he ran his hands slowly over her body, simply enjoying the feel of her under his fingers. The fingers of his left hand resting on her belly, he could feel the muscles there twitching slightly when his fingertips pressed lightly. His right hand cupping her breast, his thumb caressing her again. A soft breathy sigh escaping her. God, how she wanted his hands on her bare skin...

The door chime signaled the elevator's arrival on the 5th floor. He slowly released her, pressing another soft kiss on her lips before guiding her out of the elevator and down the hall to his room. Swiping the key card he held the door for her, following her into the room and letting the door close behind them, locking them away from the rest of the city.

Slipping out of his jacket, she draped it over a nearby chair, dropping her purse on top of it. Turning back to him she slid her hands up his chest, fingers pressing against him enjoying the catch in his breath as she did so. Wrapping her hands around his neck she pulled him closer, kissing him softly, running her tongue over his upper lip, enjoying the feel of his lips on hers, his hands holding her close.

Sliding his hands over her back and down to her hips, his fingers tightening on her as he pressed her against himself. He really wanted...her. He just really really wanted her.

Slowly pulling away from her, he reached up to frame her face with his hands, his fingers tangled in her hair, his thumbs under her chin tipping her face up so he could look in her eyes. He pressed another soft kiss on her lips. "I want you." he breathed softly. Searching her eyes, hoping she understood what he was saying.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere" she replied, mildy confused at his words.

"Diane, I want you. You are intoxicating and so very enchanting...and I. Want. You." His gaze intense as he tried to get her to understand. His left hand slowly sliding down her body again, fingers caressing softly, before coming to rest on her lower back, pulling her close again.

And at that moment, that very feminine, female part of her that she had neglected for so long took flight. Her pulse racing, breathing fast and shallow, she felt almost dizzy from the feelings that were racing through her and it was wonderful. She was unable to look away from him, from the passion she could see in his eyes and feel in his hands where they touched her. The passion she could feel in herself, and it felt good, very very good.

"Okay" she murmured, "I'm right here" her lips brushing softly against his. Parting her lips beneath his she let him take conrol of the kiss, reveling in the feel of his lips on hers, his tongue melded with hers, soft and warm. The kiss leaving them both wanting more, hands and fingers touching and feeling and gripping. When the need to breath became a necessity they slowly pulled apart, but he held her close, lips still touching, breath mingling, hearts beating fast. "oh, god" she sighed, leaning in to kiss him again, wanting more of him, wanting all of him.

The sound of someone knocking on the door caused them to pull apart. "Are you expecting someone?" she asked, glancing at the door.

"No, I am not." he answered, pressing a soft kiss on her lips, he released her and started towards the door.


	3. Interruptions

Opening the door Kurt was surprised to find the hotel's concierge, Antonia, standing in the hallway. Standing a few steps away was Kellie, the young woman that had served their table earlier, her gaze was focused on the cart she was standing next to. It looked like she was trying hard and failing, not to blush.

"Pardon the interruption, Mr. McVeigh. You forgot your file, and I thought the two of you might like dessert." Holding out the folder she had in her hand and motioning to the cart. Kurt noticed several covered plates, glasses and a bottle of wine.

Reaching out he took the folder and opened it. It contained one handwritten page.

'She must be very special, enjoy your evening'

Closing the folder, he looked back at the concierge. "She is, very much so." His words catching Diane's attention. She stepped over to stand close behind Kurt, looking over his shoulder. Turning slightly to her, "Interested in dessert?" he asked. Sliding her hand slowly up his back she lightly ran her fingernails over the back of his neck just above the collar of his shirt, smiling at the slight catch in his breath.

"Dessert? That would be nice." Her voice soft in his ear as she ran her hand down his back, a slightly wicked smile on her lips.

Antonia stepped back from the door and motioned at Kellie to bring the cart closer. Keeping her eyes averted Kellie pushed the cart towards the door, glancing briefly at Antonia and receiving a nod, she brought out a corkscrew and quickly opened the bottle of wine. Finally mustering the courage to look at the couple standing in the doorway, she spoke quielty, "Enjoy your evening" and then she stepped back down the hallway towards the elevator.

Kurt and Diane stepped back from the doorway, allowing Antonia to bring the cart into the room. "Anything else you might need is on the cart" she motioned to the portion of the cart that was covered by cloths. Leaving the room she closed the door behind herself. Smiling to herself as she joined Kellie at the elevator.

ooooooooooooooo000000000000000oooooooooooooooo

As they entered the elevator Kellie looked over at Antonia, "Um, can I ask a question?" Antonia laughed and pressed the button that would take them back to the lobby.

"Kellie, Mr. McVeigh has been staying in our hotel for almost seven years now and this is the first time that he has ever had dinner alone with a woman. Given who she is and what I observed earlier, it tells me that he feels she is special and that this was a date and not a business dinner. Everybody should have dessert on a date." Antonia was very good at her job and made it a point to know the "who's who" and "what's what" of the city she lived in. She had been talking with Kurt while he waited for Diane to arrive and had recognized one of the city's top litigator's the minute she had entered the hotel lobby. She'd also noticed the look on Kurt's face as he left the counter and crossed the room to greet her. The brilliant smile Diane Lockhart had given him spoke volumes also, and she knew instinctively that this was not a business dinner, it was a date.

The man with the shrewd eyes and shaved head had not been the only one that had noticed the intimate moment between the ballistics expert and the lawyer, her own plan forming as she watched them step into the elevator. Yep, it was a date and that called for dessert!

As they left the elevator, Antonia placed her hand on Kellie's shoulder, "Just remember what I told you, what happens here stays here, we don't talk about our guests, ever. That is doubly important if you want to learn the concierge job."

Kellie looked up at her, "No worries, I would never talk about our guests and I really do want to learn this job. Whatever you need from me I am more than up to the task." Antonia smiled down at the younger woman, she was going to be a good concierge in a few years.

"I know Kellie, let's get back to work then." Both women going their separate ways.

ooooooooooooooo000000000000000oooooooooooooooo

Diane was curious, reaching for the folder Kurt still had in his hand, wondering why the concierge would bring dessert and a file? There had not been a file on the table during dinner so she highly doubted it was something he had forgotten. He was too meticulous in his work to just forget a file. He handed it to her, watching her as she read the enclosed note.


	4. Enchantments

Kurt poured wine into the glasses while Diane "fiddled" with the folder and the single piece of paper inside it. He watched her as she opened it and looked at the paper several times, picking it up and turning it over, looking at both sides before placing it back in the folder and setting it down on the table she was standing next to. He reached out and took it from her hand as she picked it up for the third time since he had handed it to her. After setting it down on the far side of the table he walked over to stand next to her, handing her a glass of wine to replace it. Not used to anyone ever taking anything from her hands she just looked at the wine glass for several seconds before looking up at him. He was standing very close, waiting for her reaction. To the note, his actions and her own feelings.

"Special? I don't think anyone has ever used that word to describe me." chuckling as she smiled at him. Taking a sip of the wine that he had put in her hand. "Pretty brave of you by the way, taking that folder away from me."

Looking over at the folder he shrugged a shoulder briefly before turning back to face her, "I can handle it." a confident smile on his face. Setting his own glass down on the table, he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, "and you are far more than just "special" ", his voice soft in her ear as he took her wine glass from her hand, setting it down on the table alongside his own, catching her hand in his and lacing their fingers together, holding her hand behind her back. His lips soft on her neck below her ear, catching her earring in his teeth again, causing a soft sigh to escape from her lips, the fingers of her free hand running thru his hair.

"The other morning in your office, your laugh and your smile, it was all I could do not to stare at you, not to pull you up from your chair and kiss that red lipstick right off your lips. But I was worried that you might just slap me for being impertinet. That's why I left. Before I did something..." his next words cut off when she pressed her fingertips against his lips.

Her fingertips brushing softly over his moustache causing his breath to catch a little, he turned his head slightly to press soft kisses on the palm of her hand and down to her wrist, where he left a soft bite.

Slipping her hand over his cheek and into his hair she turned him back to face her, "and I was sitting there wondering how it was possible to look so good, tempting even in jeans and cowboy boots. And wishing for the first time ever that my office didn't have so many glass walls." smiling up at him, pulling him closer, kissing him again.

Sliding her hand down his shoulder and across his chest she started unbuttoning his shirt, wanting to touch him, wanting to feel him. Freeing several buttons she slipped her hand inside his shirt and dug her fingernails into his chest, causing him to groan softly as he pulled away from her. As she ran her fingers over his skin, pressing and scratching lightly, he placed a line of soft bites on her lower jaw, whispering softly in her ear "minx". Her laughter soft in his ear.

Pulling her hand free from his she finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it loose from his jeans and then pushed him away enough that she could try to unbutton the cuffs of his sleeves. Catching her eager hands he pulled her close again. "If you really want my shirt just say so." Humor lacing his words as he finished unbuttoning his sleeves and slipped the shirt off. Smiling up at him she took the shirt from his hand and placed a kiss on the side of his neck. "Thank you" her voice a soft whisper against his skin.

Sliding his hands up her back and then down again he slowly unzipped her dress. His fingers slipping over her bare skin, leaving small trails of fire as he caressed a path from her hips to her shoulders. She sucked in a sharp breath, "oh god" her sigh soft against his neck, his shirt slipping from her hand. Tipping her chin up he noticed her eyes were filled with a soft hazy passion, her tongue slipping across her lower lip. Pulling the shoulders of her dress forward he let it slide down her body until it pooled on the floor around her feet.

Looking down at her, the lace covered curves just begging to be touched and kissed, his fingers twitching a little as his hands settled on her hips again. "Damn" he murmured. Running his hands up her sides he traced the edges of her lace bra, caressing softly, his thumbs circling her nipples, his fingers tingling as her felt her body respond to his caress. Her lips were soft on his neck, her teeth nipping lightly.

His touch on her bare skin was far better than she had imagined earlier. It felt like fire and velvet at the same time and she wanted more. More of his hands on her, more of his lips and tongue...

Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him in for a kiss, loving the feel of his lips on hers. What she did not love was the buckle on his belt digging into her bare skin. She reached down between them fumbling with it, trying to remove it. Catching her hands in his, he placed them on his shoulders and reached for the buckle himself. Leaving a soft kiss on her lips, "Let me get it". Swiftly removing the belt and dropping it on the floor. Realizing her dress was still wrapped around her feet he knelt down to remove it. Picking up his shirt he handed it to her, smiling as she quickly slipped into it. **What is it with women and men's shirts** he thought to himself.

Running his hands down her legs he held her steady when she picked her feet up so he could pull her dress away. Gasping a little as his hands traced a deliciously sinful path up her calves and thighs as he stood back up. He draped her dress over the chair his jacket was on and turned back to her. "Damn, why'd you have to go and do that?" his eyes running the length of her body lingering on her legs, before meeting her eyes.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Be so stunningly beautiful" he replied, his hands cupping her face, fingers tangling in her hair. He pulled her against himself and crushed his lips to hers, his tongue demanding access to tangle with hers. She was running her hands over his shoulders and chest, her fingers circling his nipples, her fingertips pressing into his chest, her nails digging in to his skin, causing him to groan and pull her even closer. But when she slid her hands down his chest toward his belly and slipped her fingers into the front of his jeans he decided that she had teased him long enough.

Pulling away from her slightly he placed her hands around his neck and then picked her up in his arms. Her delighted laughter as she wrapped her arms around his neck again causing his own. He turned and carried her through the doorway to the bedroom portion of the hotel suite, kicking the door closed behind himself.


	5. Intoxication

**An update! Finally! Just to be on the safe side I am upping the rating on this story...as always reviews are welcome.**

 **On with it then...**

The sound of the door closing behind them barely registered as Kurt carried her across the room towards the bed. The light from the full moon coming thru the partially open blinds covering the sliding glass door to the balcony providing just enough light that the room was bathed in soft glow.

He loosened his hold on her just enough to set her down next to the bed, his hands on her hips to make sure she was steady on her feet. He really did love the black patent leather platform stilletos she was wearing but he was concerned she might not be paying attention to them as she was paying quite a bit of attention instead to him, her fingers tangled in his hair holding him still while she kissed him, her tongue teasing his, her teeth nibbling on his lower lip.

Her fingernails were leaving trails of fire as she ran her hands over his bare shoulders and chest causing him to groan softly, she was going to be the death of him before the night was over, he was just certain of it. He caught her hands again as she slid her fingers into the front of his jeans, nimbly working at the buttons on the fly. Pressing the backs of her hands against himself he held her still for a moment. Her fingers flexing against him feeling like...damn, the best thing he had felt in a long time. She was just...perfect.

He leaned in closer and placed a kiss on her neck, "I need to take my boots off before you can take my jeans off!" his comment followed by a soft bite.

Diane's laughter at his words lighting up the room. "Boots and jeans! Hmm...definitely a cowboy. My cowboy!" She pulled her hands free from his, caressing up his chest before tangling in his hair to hold him still for another kiss. "Ok, I'll behave. For a few seconds".

"All I need" he chuckled back at her, stepping back only far enough to toe his boots off and push them out of the way. Catching one of her hands he placed it on his shoulder as he knelt down in front of her, his left hand on her hip to steady her, his right hand sliding down her legs again, this time to slip her shoes off. His lips kissing a path up her thighs causing her to suck in a sharp breath and clutch tighter at his shoulder. "oh god" she moaned when his teeth nipped lightly at her belly right above the lace of her panties, his tongue tracing a path along the lace edging, her muscles twitching in response. The fingers of his right hand tracing a sinful path up the inside of her thigh, teasing along the edges of her panties, and just when she thought he was going to finally touch her **_there_ ** his fingers slid away, following his lips as he kissed a path up her belly, following the curve of her breast. His tongue traced the edges of her bra, fingers teasing where his tongue had just been, slipping underneath the lace and leaving her wishing that neither one of them were still wearing any clothes.

Tangling her hands in his hair she pulled him in for a kiss, her soft lips sliding over his, her tongue teasing his, warm and wet, and wicked, so very very wicked. She trailed a line of kisses down his neck before sinking her teeth in his shoulder, biting down, not terribly hard, but not softly either. He sucked in a sharp breath at her actions, his fingers tightening on her hips, pulling her closer. He didn't see the grin she flashed at him before biting him again. She ran her hands down his chest, wrapped her arms around him, and ran her fingers up his back and then down toward his hips, leaving several scratch marks on him.

Grabbing a handful of her hair he tipped her head back, forcing her to look up at him. "You're going to pay for that you know" his words mostly an empty threat. Her smile just brilliant as she replied to him, "Mmmm, I hope so!" Her hands sliding up his chest, tangling in his chest hair and tugging softly. She flexed her fingers against him again, enjoying the feel of him, the way his breath caught a little when she caressed him, how warm he is under her hands, the feel of his lips and tongue on hers. When he kissed her she was just lost, and damnit she really liked that feeling.

He kissed her again, nipping at her lower lip. "You can finish what you started. With my jeans..."

"I already have, cowboy. You must have been a little distracted!" she teased him. The wicked gleam in her eyes and soft chuckle along with her fingers trailing down his bare thighs catching his attention.

Leaning back a little he finally noticed his jeans bunched around his lower legs, **when did she do that** he thought, his eyes snapping up to meet hers. She just arched an eyebrow at him as she ran her fingers along his legs again. "Damn, you really are something aren't you?!" his words bringing another smile to her face along with soft breathy laughter.

Shaking his head a little he stepped out of his jeans and pushed them out of the way along with his boots. Reaching past her he grabbed the bedcovers and flipped them back. Giving her a small half smirk he wrapped his arm around her waist and tumbled her down onto the bed, landing next to her and pulling her into his arms.

Sliding his hand to the back of her neck he pulled her in for a kiss, running his tongue over her lower lip. Her lips parting, her tongue joining itself to his, the kiss warm and soft and wet. As he kissed her he slipped his fingers from her neck down her shoulder, pushing his shirt aside and slipping the strap of her bra down her arm. Trailing kisses over her shoulder he slid his hand across her back and deftly unhooked the clasp on her bra. His hand teasing over the side of her breast, his thumb slipping up to circle her nipple, feeling it harden in response to his caress, his fingers tingling. His touch causing soft whimpering noises as her breath caught in her throat, how does he _know_ just how to touch her? Her hands trembling as she gripped at his upper arms, fingernails leaving small marks on his skin as she leaned up to kiss him again.

Frustrated with the amount of clothing she still had on he rolled over and pulled her up on top of himself. Tugging at his shirt, trying to pull it off of her. Which was proving to be difficult because as soon as she could she had wrapped her arms around his neck and was kissing him again, nibbling on his lips, her tongue tangling with his.

He reached up and gently pulled her arm loose, sliding the shirt down her shoulder and off her arm. Sitting up and straddling his hips she pulled the shirt free, dropping it on the bed and with a seductive smile she pulled the bra from her body and dropped it on his chest. Following it with her fingers, sliding thru the hair on his chest, fingertips and nails digging into his skin. Smiling, she looked him in the eyes and rocked herself against him, causing him to let out a low moan, grabbing her hips and pressing himself against her. "Honey, you still have too many clothes on."

"Hmmmm...What are you going to do about it?" She teased him. Digging her fingernails into his chest again.

With a low growl he tossed her bra onto the floor and flipped her back onto the bed, his hands running down her sides and catching her panties, pulling them past her hips and down her long legs before dropping them on the floor also. He stayed her hand as she reached for him, quickly removing the last of his own clothes. Looking back at her, he pushed her down on the bed and started to settle himself over her. She pushed him up just a little, moving her legs to wrap around him as she let him settle himself again. Digging her nails into his upper arms she leaned up to bite him on the chin. "Damnit woman!" he whispered, leaning down, kissing and biting softly on the side of her neck and her shoulder, causing her to moan and gasp for breath. Fingers digging into his shoulders, "please" she whispered, kissing him again. Nibbling on his lower lip, her tongue teasing with his. Finally giving in to his desires he ran his hand over her breast again, his thumb and fingers teasing and caressing. She gasped and clutched at him, "Kurt, please..." she pleaded with him.

He chuckled against her throat and kissed a trail down to her breast, his mouth closing over her, his tongue wet and warm against her, teasing her nipple with his lips and teeth. The sensations from his lips and tongue on her breast causing little shocks of pleasure coursing throughout her body. She arched up against him, completely lost in the passion they were sharing. Bracing himself on one arm he slid his hand further down her body, fingers teasing across her hips and belly before slipping between their bodies to find her warm and wet and sensitive, so very sensitive. His fingers teasing and touching and rubbing, her cries barely audible as she tried to muffle them, biting on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him again, fingers digging into his back and shoulders, fingernails leaving marks on his skin.

"please" she whispered again and he gave into her. Slowly moving up her body, sheathing himself fully inside her. Holding himself still for a moment, simply enjoying the feeling of being inside her, **Damn, she just feels so good** he thought to himself. Reaching up he tucked her hair behind her ear and tipped her chin up with his thumb. Just before his lips touched hers he noticed she was squirming slightly underneath him. "Honey, you ok?"

She wrapped her hands around his neck, her thumbs running softly over his jaw, "Yes... I just want...oh god" she sighed. Leaning up and capturing his lips in a soft kiss. "Please don't stop, I need you to..." her words cut off by his lips, his tongue softly tangling with hers. The last coherent thought she had was that the reality of being in bed with him, of having him fully inside her was so much better than any of her daydreams had ever been!

Her eyes rolled back in her head as he began to move inside her, gripping him tighter, wrapping her legs around his thighs, her hips rising to meet his. Small soft cries escaping from her lips, her fingers digging into the muscles on his shoulders and back, her nails scoring marks he was sure would still be there in the morning. He could only groan as he leaned down to kiss her neck, biting down gently.

As they moved together he could feel her muscles start to quiver and contract, he knew she was close and giving how much noise she was already making, he had a feeling when the orgasm hit her she would definitely let him know. He reached up, wrapping his hand around the back of her head, pulling her in and crushed his lips to hers, muffling her cries and his own with a deep kiss as he took her over the edge into the abyss of pleasure that only shared passion could provide, following right along with her.

As they were coming down off their mutual high he was still moving inside her, slowly, deeply, causing her body to move along with his. He could feel her mouth on his shoulder, teeth biting down, lips kissing to soothe the bites. She let her head fall back over his arm, her body trembling and her breathing still fast and shallow, matching his own. When their bodies finally stopped moving together, he propped himself up on his elbow and ran his hand thru her damp hair, moving the locks off her face and neck, his fingers slipping over her skin which was covered with a fine sheen of moisture. He could feel the same on himself. Her fingers running over his shoulders coming to rest on the sides of his neck, her thumbs caressing his lower jaw. As her breathing slowed she was finally able to open her eyes and look at him. He leaned down to kiss her softly, smiling back at her.

"I'm...um..." he stopped her words with another kiss. "Wonderful. You are absolutely wonderful" he murmured in her ear, kissing the side of her neck.

Untangling himself from her he pulled her in close to his side, wrapping his arms around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and her free hand on his chest, fingers lightly rubbing and caressing.

"Are you sure?" she asked softly, all to aware that this time she has held nothing of herself back, she had just given in to what she was feeling and to whom she was with. But she was still worried about his reaction to her passionate response to him.

Tipping her chin up so he could look her in the eyes he could see her worry, but he could also see something unexpected: vulnerabilty. He ran his thumb softly over her lower lip before leaning down to kiss her again. "You are utterly enchanting, Diane. Passionate and willing and giving. And I don't know what I did to deserve you but I would not want you any other way. This is just perfect."

Her brilliant smile told him all he needed to know. He kissed her again and then tucked her back under his chin. His fingers rubbing small circles on her arm, lulling her to sleep.


	6. Quiet Conversation and cake

**Another update...**

 **On with it then...**

Movement in the bed caused Kurt to waken a little, he silently watched as Diane eased from the bed and slipped his shirt on. His face hidden by shadows he was able to watch as she crossed the room towards the bathroom. Hoping that she would be rejoining him in a few minutes he stayed still and waited for her to return. Several minutes later he watched as she quietly crossed the room again and opened the door to the sitting room, but he had noticed her gaze lingering on the bed as she passed it. Concerned she was going to leave he left the bed and grabbed a pair of pajama pants from the dresser and pulled them on. While he certainly wouldn't stop her if she really wanted to leave he wanted to talk to her before she left. And he was hoping that he would be able to convince her to stay.

Stepping over to the door between the two rooms he noticed she was sitting at the table, still in his shirt with her legs curled underneath herself, sipping from a wine glass and picking at a piece of cake. He smiled at that, maybe she just really wanted dessert. He decided to join her, cake sounded good. But then so did she...

She looked up as he approached, unsure what he was thinking. He reached out and ran his fingers slowly over her cheek and gently tucked her hair behind her ear. "Honey, you ok?" his question soft but full of concern. His fingers lingering on her cheek. **WHY does it feel so **_right_ ** when he touches me?** she thought to herself, turning her head a little to press a kiss on his wrist.

"Yeah, I'm good. I was just a little thirsty." she replied, teasing him with a soft nip on his wrist. "Want some cake? It's really good." She waved the fork at him, offering the bite of cake she had just picked. Smiling up at him as she took another sip of wine.

Reaching out he took the mostly empty glass from her, refilling it and taking a drink before handing it back to her. "Cake? Sure, I could eat some cake. Among other things." his words causing a soft blush on her cheeks as she caught the meaning of what he had said. Setting the fork down on the plate she pushed it towards him. Yeah, he was having none of that. Catching her hand he gently pulled her up from the chair, sat down in it and pulled her down on his lap. Tucking her arm around his neck before leaning up to place a warm kiss on her neck below her ear.

Picking up the fork he offered her the bite of cake that she had already picked, smiling as she let him feed the cake to her. Picking a bite for himself he had to admit as he ate it that is was really very good. Taking another sip of the wine he watched as she picked another bite of cake and offered it to him. Letting her feed it to him while sitting on his lap, mostly naked, was just about one of the most erotic things he had ever shared with a woman. **Damn, where has she been all my life?** He was sincerely hoping that he could entice her into joining him in the bed again, because she is certainly much sweeter than the cake they were sharing.

Diane noticed the heady feeling that was overcoming her, sitting there, wearing only his shirt and sharing the cake and the wine with him. Wondering how he knew just what to say, just what to do, he was certainly getting to her and she was really having difficulty keeping the walls she had so carefully built in place. What was it about _**this**_ man that she just could not resist him? Setting the wine glass on the table she reached out and traced his moustache with her fingertips before leaning in to kiss him, the combination of the wine and the cake on his lips and tongue causing a soft whimper to escape her. Wrapping her other arm around his neck she slipped her tongue over his lower lip before parting her lips and deepening the kiss, his hands tightening on her hip and bare thigh bringing a soft smile to her face as she slowly pulled away from him.

His hand was caressing her bare leg, sliding gently from her thigh to her ankle and back to her knee, tracing small circles, sinful little touches that had her breath catching in her throat. As his hand teased along her leg, she took in another breath, "Kurt, can I ask you something?"

Brushing a soft kiss on her neck, "Anything. Anything at all. What's on your mind?"

"Earlier? In the bedroom? That wasn't just about sex was it?" She asked softly, not quite meeting his eyes, almost afraid to hear his answer. Because it had definitely NOT been just about sex for her, it had become... * _emotional_ * and that had her off balance.

Catching her chin with his fingers he turned her to face him, "No Diane, it wasn't just about sex. Why?"

"Because it certainly felt like "more" than just sex to me. It was ..." her words faltering.

"Emotional?" he offered.

"Yeah" she replied with a soft sigh. "But it was also more than that..."

"Yeah, it was." he murmured against her ear, his fingers now tracing a path on the back of her thigh, teasing her, watching as she licked her lower lip before leaning in and kissing him again. Her lips soft and warm on his, her hands gripping his shoulders, fingernails leaving small marks as she held on to him.

"Yeah, it was." he murmured again, between kisses, "God you are so sweet..." his hand still teasing on her leg, slipping under his shirt and tracing a path up her hip to her waist, pulling her closer, his lips claiming hers again. And then...he ran his fingers slowly over her side below her breast, his other arm tightening around her as she pulled away from him with a short squeal of laughter as she tried to get away, biting on her lower lip in an effort to keep from laughing out loud. How had he found _**that**_ spot?! She was very ticklish there! As his fingers ran over her side again he nipped at her neck, "What's wrong honey? Ticklish there?" He ran his fingers over her side again and she finally lost control, her laughter lighting up the room as her tickled her again. She was still trying to get away from him, she really had to before he found any other ticklish spots...his hand shifted to her leg again and ran down her calf to the inside of her ankle, his fingers teasing over another sensitive spot he had found earlier.

"Kurt, stop that! It's not dignified!" Her words and laughter causing his own.

"Maybe not but it's definitely fun!" Watching her as she tried in vain to catch her breath as his fingers traced over her side again. Pulling her close again, leaving soft ticklish kisses on her neck.

Catching a handful of his hair she tipped his head back a little and nipped at his lower lip, her tongue following along before joining with his in a soft warm kiss, her fingers threading softly thru his hair and down his neck to his shoulder, leaving light scratches as she caressed him, his breath catching at her actions. "Come back to bed with me?" she whispered in his ear, trailing kisses along his lower jaw before joining her lips to his again.

"Yep!" he replied, knowing it would cause her laughter again. He loved her laugh, bright and sunny and so very sexy. Helping her to her feet he caught her hands in his, lacing their fingers together and holding their hands behind her back. Pulling her against his chest he pressed a soft warm kiss on her lips before releasing her. He refilled the wine glass again and handed it to her, "Let's take that with us." His hand warm on her hip as he guided her back to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them again.


	7. The Morning After

**Just another update...**  
 **On with it then...**

It was just barely dawn, that time of the morning about an hour before sunrise, when the sun is barely starting to lighten the sky and chase the darkness of night away.

Something felt "different" and it caused Kurt to open his eyes a little as his still sleepy brain tried to figure out what was different about this particular morning. Laying there in the fading darkness he realized what it was. There was an unfamiliar weight and warmth next to him in the bed. A subtle scent he was not used to in the room. Turning his head slightly he saw the tousled blonde hair of the woman tucked to his side sleeping so contentedly. Her head on his shoulder, her hand tucked under her cheek over his heart.

His left arm wrapped around her sleeping form was solid proof that she was really there, and he was so very glad that she had stayed instead of leaving. The thought that he would love to wake up with her in his arms every morning making it's way thru his mind, dangerous that thought, but tempting. Very tempting.

The fingers of his left hand flexed of their own accord, pressing into her side, the movement causing her to stir slightly in her sleep, her hand slipping across his chest, returning to rest next to her cheek, fingers slightly curling into the hair on his chest and pressing into the muscles before relaxing again. A soft sigh escaped her lips. God how he wanted to kiss her again. Hell, he wanted to wake her, he wanted to pull her underneath himself and make love with her again. Or on top, that'd work too. He hesitated tho', they had only been asleep for a few hours and as much as he wanted her again, he also knew letting her sleep for another hour or two would not hurt. She would need to go home to change clothes before going back to her office and he had court later that morning. She had promised to come watch his testimony as an expert witness for Will's case. They had planned on lunch after he was done, or dinner if the session ran long.

Rolling slighty towards her he tucked his foot between her ankles and ran the fingers of his right hand over her arm before letting his hand settle on her side, her skin was so soft and it was difficult to stop caressing her. He knew he needed to stop, to just let her sleep. He felt Diane's fingers flex again, digging lightly into the muscles of his chest, causing his breath to catch a little, she was going to be the death of him and she wasn't even awake.

Except that she was. His soft touches had woken her and it had taken everything she had to pretend she was still asleep. But with his hands caressing her, she'd had to stop pretending. She loved his hands and he had managed to find several other rather ticklish spots earlier, not that she had admitted it. She wanted to reach up and kiss him, reigniting their passion from earlier. She wanted to pull him down on top of herself and make love with him again. But she was not sure how he would feel about that. Not everyone was a morning person. So instead of brazenly reaching out for him, she tried for a slightly more subtle approach.

Letting out a small sigh to hopefully distract him, she moved her leg, settling her knee on his thigh and running her foot down the back of his calf before letting it slide lower towards the bed, trapping his leg between hers. She shifted her hand to rest on the side of his neck, her thumb caressing him lightly below his ear. Her movement causing her breasts to press delightfully against him, causing his breath to catch in his throat. She stopped moving, laying quietly sprawled over him, waiting to see what he would do. The thought that this would be a wonderful way to wake up every morning making it's way thru her still sleepy mind. The feel of his body against hers, his hands on her, causing her breath to catch a little while fanciful thoughts drifted thru her mind. Maybe long forgotten abandoned dreams really could come true...

"You're not really asleep are you Diane?" he asked softly, his voice interrupting her thoughts, the fingers of his left hand caressing her shoulder, reaching to move her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear, his right hand tracing a path down her side to her hip and then back to rest on her side, his thumb resting against the underside of her breast, causing her to stir slightly against him.

"Hmmmm, yes I am" she replied softly, nuzzling into his neck a little more. He just smelled so good, *felt* so good that she could not help herself.

"No, you're not" he said with a soft chuckle. "Just how awake are you?".

"Enough" she said with a sigh. 'How awake are you?"

"Very. Would you like me to show you just how awake I am?" his hands moving over her, caressing and teasing. "Yes please. I would like that very much" her breath catching as his hands roamed over her body, igniting small fires within her.

Rolling them over he propped himself on his elbow and tipped her chin up pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. As she parted her lips to deepen the kiss he took full advantage, his tongue softly running over her lips before tangling with hers. She gave in to his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck holding him to her tightly, shifting to wrap her legs around him again.

Taking full advantage of her arms being wrapped aound his neck he slid his hand up her side, cupping it around her breast, his thumb teasing over her nipple, causing her to arch up against him, further pressing herself into his hand. Breaking the kiss he leaned down and took her breast in his mouth, his tongue rubbing over her nipple, teeth nipping gently, a soft sigh escaping her lips, her hands gripping tighter on his shoulders.

His hand slid lower over her hip coming to rest over her belly, his thumb sliding lower to caress her most sensitive spot. She was already warm and wet and his touch caused her hips to lift towards him looking for release. Pulling him in for another kiss she slid her hands down his chest and along his sides. She could feel his erection pressing against her belly, her desire to touch him, to feel him was overwhelming. As her fingers ran down his length and her hand closed around him, he broke their kiss and softly bit her neck below her ear, "Honey, you're going to be the death me if you keep touching me like that".

"I doubt it, I think you'll be just fine if I keep touching you like this" she teased, her hand sliding against him, her fingers soft and warm, leaving trails of fire as she caressed him. The fingers of her other hand were flexing against the muscles in his back, her fingernails digging into his skin, causing him to groan softly against her neck, his teeth nipping softly.

Gritting his teeth against the sensations her touch was causing he shifted his hand, his thumb still caressing her, slipping two fingers inside her, causing her to cry out and her fingers to flex against him again. He pulled her hand away and sheathed himself fully inside her. As soon as he was settled against her she wrapped her legs around his hips.

Catching her hands he laced their fingers together and pinned her hands above her head. "Really?" she sighed, "Holding me down?" He smiled down at her, "Yep. That a problem?" A soft breathy laugh escaping her, "No, if I can't use my hands I'll just have to use my teeth..." leaning up to place a soft love bite on his lower jaw. Chuckling at her actions, he placed a soft bite on her arm, causing her head to drop back on the pillow, exposing her neck, nuzzling against her he placed a line of kisses along her jaw and neck, his moustache tickling the sensitive skin below her ear.

As they moved together he could feel her release building along with his own, her hips rising to meet his, her legs tight around his hips. He crushed his lips to hers muffling her cries and gasps as he felt her contract around him, her passionate release causing his own. Her fingers still entwined with his were preventing her from caressing him with her hands. Instead she ran her foot slowly up and down the back of his leg, her toes digging into the musles there.

Finally releasing her hands he propped himself on his left elbow and trailed the fingers of his right hand slowly thru her hair, tucking it behind her ear. Leaning down he placed a kiss on her neck, "god, you are exquisite" he murmured in her ear, his words causing her to arch up against him, her hands now free she ran her fingers down his side pressing on his back, not wanting him to leave her just yet. She wanted to enjoy the feeling of his body against hers a little longer.

He couldn't really complain that she was not yet willing to let him go, he really did like lying there between her legs. And he was more than happy to lay there with her, sharing caresses on heated skin and soft warm kisses, lips and tongues melded together, simply enjoying the moment.

"Good morning" smiling at her and placing another kiss on her lips, lingering over the taste and feel of her. Feeling her breathing and his own finally returning to normal, he slowly untangled himself from her and rolled over onto his back pulling her along with him.

"Very good morning" her voice like a soft purr on his skin. Pressing a kiss on his chest over his heart, she followed it with a quick bite and then propped her chin on her folded hands, looking up at him. "So, I take it you are a morning person too?"

"I am. Mornings are the best part of the day" he admitted with a smile, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Oh, thank God." she breathed a sigh of relief, "I just really can't think of a better way to wake up." Sitting up, the sheet pooling around her hips, she looked around for a clock. Not finding one she turned back to him, "What time is it?"

Sitting up he reached over to the bedside table and turned the clock around. "It's just a few minutes after 5. Are you awake yet?" he teased her. Chuckling softly as she shook her head at him.

"Umm...almost. Not yet.." her breath catching a little as he ran his fingers slowly up her arm and down across her shoulder, letting his fingers drift slowly over her breast, leaning in and kissing her again, his lips and tongue soft and warm against hers. She braced herself on one hand and slid the other up his arm and around his neck as she felt his hand slowly sliding up her leg, his fingers drawing soft lazy circles on the inside of her thigh, before slipping inside her again, caressing her, bringing a soft moan from her lips.

Sliding his other arm around her waist he pulled her up against his chest, groaning softly at the feel of her bare skin against his own. He could feel her fingernails digging into his shoulders as she held on to him, soft whimpers of pleasure escaping her lips between long soft passionate kisses. And his fingers, his wicked fingers, still teasing, sinful touches that were pushing her right over the edge. And all she could do was cling to him as she fell.

As he felt her coming apart in his arms he held her closer, murmuring in her ear, kissing and nipping at her neck. **Damn! I've got to be the luckiest bastard on the planet!** he thought to himself as she clung to him, trying to catch her breath.

Lifting her head from his shoulder, she softly nuzzled against him, "you're trying to kill me aren't you?" her words a breathy sigh as she relaxed against him.

"Not at all...go back to sleep. I'll wake you up in an hour..." leaving a soft kiss on her shoulder he settled back against the pillows, holding her close and covering them both with the blankets again. The warmth of their entwined bodies under the blankets lulling them both back to sleep.


	8. Morning Conversations and Coffee

So...my "muse" has finally decided to wake up again...lazy bitch...

Just another update...  
 **On with it then...**

oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo

Diane could not remember the last time she had felt this good. Her body was positively humming with an unexpected energy. Her thoughts drifting softly over the events of the previous evening and earlier this morning, a soft smile gracing her lips as she buried her face further into the pillow. It smelled like him...her left hand sliding across the bed searching for him, his warmth, his...empty. That side of the bed was empty. Turning her head to look at where he had been she recalled that he had woken her just enough to murmur against her neck that he was getting up. He'd asked if she wanted breakfast, chuckling softly at her quietly grumbled response as she rolled over and buried her face in his pillow, "and coffee. Lots of coffee..." He'd left a soft bite on her shoulder before leaving the bed, causing her breath to catch slightly. He'd had to smile to himself... ****damn, she's just incredible!****

Bracing his hands on the shower wall Kurt let the hot water sluice its way over his head and down his back. Hissing slightly at the sting of the water on the welts and fingernails marks she had left on him, as it washed the soap away.

While he'd planned for nothing more than dinner, he'd certainly, in the back of his mind at least, been hoping that he would be able to get her to spend the night with him. Pfftttt...who was he kidding? From the first moment he'd laid eyes on her he'd wanted to get her into bed.

And while he'd been expecting nothing more than some really good sex with a beautiful woman, she'd caught him completely off guard, eager and willing and it had turned into some of the most satisfying lovemaking he'd ever had. (Because there was no way that what had happened between them was in any way "just sex".) And _that_ had been the greatest surprise of the evening.

Stepping out of the shower he turned the water off and grabbed a towel. After drying off and scrubbing the towel over his hair he tied it around his hips. Running his hands thru his hair to straighten it, he tossed a grin at his reflection in the mirror, she'd definitely left some marks! Damn! He felt good! For the first time in a long time he felt really good, physically and mentally. And it was all because of her.

Stopping in the doorway between the bathroom and the bedroom he watched her moving in the bed, it seems she was finally awake. His breath catching as he watched her roll over on to her back, the sheet slipping down around her hips as she braced her hands on the headboard and arched her back, stretching against the bed. Damnit, he just really wanted her again, and then maybe later... ****better stop that line of thought, McVeigh! You both have things to do today!****

Finally awake Diane rolled over onto her back and braced her hands on the headboard, drawing her knees up a little and arching her back into a stretch, feeling the sheet slipping down to her hips. She'd heard Kurt as he stopped in the doorway, knowing he was watching her and she really wanted to tease him just a little more, smiling to herself at his quick breath. Rolling over on to her right side she sat up in the bed, leaning on her right hand. Noticing that the sheet was now wrapped around her hips and legs she reached down with her left hand and tugged on it, trying to free herself. Unfortunately the sheet was now trapped underneath her and she was unable to free it.

Walking over to the bed Kurt sat down behind her, leaning on his left hand, further trapping the sheet against her legs. Smiling a little as he ran his lips slowly over the back of her shoulder, "Good morning. Looks like you have a slight problem honey. You need some help?" Nuzzling against her ear as she turned her head to look at him. Leaning back against him she nodded her head, "Yeah" her voice a soft sigh. "I'm a little tangled up. Got any ideas?"

"I definitely have a few ideas, but I'm sure we'd both be very late for work and court today." His reply slightly muffled as he spoke softly against her skin, his right hand caressing up her right arm and down her back to her hip before slipping around to press his fingers against her belly. Her breath caught a little as he slid his hand higher, his fingers tracing over her breast. He watched her as he teased her, her eyes slowly closing as she bit her lower lip in an effort to supress a soft moan as she felt her body again responding to his touch.

She didn't really care at this point if she missed the entire day, she just wanted nothing more than his hands touching her, his lips on hers, his tongue...she couldn't remember the last time she'd wanted a man this much. She couldn't remember _**ever**_ wanting a man, any man this much.

Tipping her chin up Kurt slowly ran his lips over hers, his tongue barely tracing over her lower lip, pulling away slightly when she tried to catch his tongue with hers. "We need to get out of this bed soon or we're going to be late..." he murmured against her lips. "I know, but I'm still tangled up in this sheet." her voice warm and soft.

"Ok, let's get you loose", he pulled away from her slowly, more than a little satisfied as the small noise of complaint she made as his hands left her. Pressing on her left shoulder to guide her, "lay face down and then roll over to the left and that should do it." His fingers warm against her back as she rolled over, sitting up again she was facing him this time. Taking full advantage of being free of the sheets she slid closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her tongue teasing over his lower lip and then with his as he crushed her to his chest, his hands and fingers grippng at her like he couldn't let go.

"Have you ordered breakfast yet?" she asked in between leaving nipping kisses along his lower jaw and down his neck, her hands tracing a path down his chest.

"Not yet. You getting hungry?" his reply laced with laughter, smiling against her shoulder as her hands wandered lower. ****how the hell did I get so lucky?**** he thought to himself, relishing in the feel of her body against his.

Tugging on the towel Diane pulled it loose and ran her left hand down his hip across his thigh and ...he caught her wandering hand and held it flat against his thigh. Grinning at her as she dug her nails into his skin. "You keep that up and we will definitely be late..." chuckling at her long drawn out faux put upon sigh. "I know, it seems I just can't help myself." Trailing kisses from her shoulder to her neck and up to her ear. "God you are so beautiful" his voice a hoarse whisper against her skin, pulling her with him as he lay back on the bed and then rolled over, pinning her underneath himself, sliding his right leg between hers as she tried in vain to wriggle out from under him.

"We really need to get out of this bed Diane." his words laced with a rather large amount of humor. "It's a work day...unless you want to just take the day off and stay here...it's Friday, we can stay here all weekend if you like." Waiting for her answer he slowly ran his fingers up her side again, searching for that one spot that would get a reaction.

"No! No, don't do that!" she reached down and grabbed his wrist. Too late, his fingers tracing lightly over her side causing her to jerk away from his hand as she tried to stifle her laughter. Damn, why does she have to be so ticklish?

"OK! I'll get up." her words breathless with laughter. "And yes, I would love to stay here all weekend. I'm sure we can find something to do with ourselves..." she teased him. "Why are YOU not ticklish?"

"That's just for girls!" he smirked, his fingers again tracing over her side, watching with a smile as she clapped her hand over her mouth to stop her laughter as she squirmed away from his hand.

"Are you ready for breakfast? And coffee?" he asked again. She nodded up at him. "Yeah, but I'd like to grab a shower first".

"Ok. I think Antonia left something for you when she brought "dessert" last night, I set it in the bathroom. It's full of all kinds of girlie smelly things...should be something in there you'll like. How much time do you need?" his fingers softly tracing over her cheek, moving a few stray locks of her hair aside.

"Half an hour should be good...unless you want to join me?" laughing softly as he dropped his chin to her shoulder, his barely muffled "damn" whispered against her skin. She pushed him away a little, smiling up at him. "I'll behave, let me get up."

As he moved aside she sat up and pulled the sheet loose from the bed, wrapping it around herself as she stood up. As she stepped away from the bed he caught a corner of the sheet, stopping her. When she looked back down at him he tugged on the sheet a little, "That's a good look on you." he teased.

"Glad you like it" her lips soft on his as she kissed him again before disappearing into the bathroom, the door clicking softly shut behind her.

After a couple of minutes he got up and looked thru his clothes, knowing he needed to get dressed before he gave in to her offer and joined her in the shower. The sound of the water running in the shower catching his attention, maybe tomorrow morning...

As he looked at the room service menu he realized he had no idea what she would like for breakfast. Stepping over to the bathroom he knocked on the door, "Diane? What do you want for breakfast?" he asked thru the door, hoping she could here him over the running water.

"It's open, Kurt. I can't hear you." she replied.

Opening the door, he could see her silouette behind the shower doors... ****Damn, better make this quick!**** he thought to himself.

"What do you want for breakfast? Other than coffee. I'm getting ready to call it in."

"Oh! Sorry, um...a mushroom and spinach omelette. And bacon! Don't forget the bacon!" her words slightly muffled by the water.

"Got it. It usually only takes about 20 minutes for them to bring it." He grinned to himself. ****Bacon? Hmmm...****

"I'll be ready by then." she assured him. Hearing the door click shut as he left the room, disappointed that he had not taken her up on the offer to join her.

Fifteen minutes later she emerged from the bathroom wrapped in one of the hotel's robes. She'd been pleasantly surprised when she had opened the box with her name on it. Somehow Antonia had managed to acquire all of Diane's favorite toiletries and makeup in the short time they had been in the restaurant , which was a feat in itself as she only shopped at specific boutiques and most of that information was closely held by the staff. Thoughts of trying to hire Antonia away from the hotel passed thru her mind again: she would be a good investigator.

She could hear Kurt talking to someone in the sitting room of the hotel suite, evidently breakfast had arrived. She was rather surprised to find her dress laying on the bed along with her lingerie. Guessing she had a few minutes before Kurt came back into the bedroom she slipped her clothing back on and stepped into her shoes. She was trying to fully zip her dress when she felt his hands on her hips.

"I unzipped this last night, the least I can do is zip up for you this morning." His words softly murmured in her ear as he zipped the dress for her, his arms wrapping around her waist after he was finished. "Breakfast is here. And I made sure there is lots of coffee for you."

"Thank you." turning in his arms and settling her hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer and placing a soft quick kiss on his lips.

As they ate breakfast they finalized their plans for the day and opted for dinner together instead of lunch as this would give her time to finish a few things before the end of the day. It had not taken much to convince her to spend the weekend with him and she'd only stated she'd need to pick up some clothes from home after work.

Reaching across the table Diane turned Kurt's hand enough that she could look at his watch, noticing that she had barely enough time to return home to do something with her hair and for a change of clothes. "I need to go soon." she commented as he took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. "I know, let's go downstairs and get a car for you. Unless you drove last night?"

"No, I took a cab. I'm ready tho'."

The elevator ride was filled with companionable silence, his arm wrapped snuggly around her waist. As they stepped into the lobby Kurt noticed that it was rather windy outside. Slipping his jacket off her held it out for her, "Here, take this. It looks rather chilly this morning." Smiling as she slipped her arms into the sleeves, after letting him adjust it over her shoulders she took a quick moment to roll the sleeves a little as they were too long. "Thank you, I'll return it tonight." leaving a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Mr. McVeigh?" Kurt looked up to see Kellie standing behind the concierge desk. "I have a car waiting for Ms. Lockhart if she needs it."

"Thank you Kellie, pulling a night shift?" Kurt asked, a little surprised to see her still at the hotel.

"No, Antonia asked me to come in early to cover for her this morning. She left a note to make sure we had a car for Ms Lockhart if she needed it." Kellie explained, motioning to the uniformed driver standing near the lobby doors.

"Thank you Kellie, and thank Antonia for everything else, it was greatly appreciated." Diane's words bringing a pleased smile to the young woman's face.

Kurt followed Diane outside, leaving a kiss on her neck below her ear as they waited for the car to pull up. "I'll see you later."

"Ok. Call me when you get to the courthouse." Smiling back at him as she settled herself into the back seat of the car. Watching thru the rear window as the driver pulled out into traffic.

"Your office ma'am, or would you like to go home first? I have both addresses." the driver asked.

"Home please, thank you." ****I seriously need to think about trying to hire Antonia, she has some mad skills where gathering info is concerned****

As Kurt returned to his room and Diane settled in for the ride home neither one had any idea that everything was going to blow up in their faces in a few hours...


End file.
